


In the Weight Room

by catnipsock (socktopuss)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest, Turtles, Weight Lifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socktopuss/pseuds/catnipsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph lifts weights, Mike "lifts" Raph.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.sneefee.com/wp-content/gallery/adult-tmnt/015rm.jpg">this artwork</a> by <a href="http://www.sneefee.com">Sneefee</a>.  Written for 4chan's /y/ board.  I love all you terrible bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Weight Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [/y/](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%2Fy%2F).
  * Inspired by [unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13015) by Sneefee. 



Raph didn't need to be able to see Mikey to know the guy was grinning. Raph could feel that Mikey's cheeks were hot when he nuzzled his face against Raph's plastron. Raph kept up with his reps, focusing on the weight of the bar and the burn in his muscles and the bead of sweat that was running down his face and then over his neck. Mikey was distractable, he'd get bored.

"Man, Raph," Mikey said, his voice lilting with mischief. "You look hot."

"I'm workin' out," Raph grunted, raising the weights again. He held the lift briefly, brought the bar back down, and repeated it. "I sweat."

"Not that kind of hot," Mikey said. He settled his chin back on his arms, and lazily brushed the fingers of one hand along the line in his plastron that hinted at where his dick hid up inside his shell. "Want a blowjob?"

Raph tensed, briefly struggled to keep his breathing steady, and lifted the weights with a grunt. Mikey made a sound of delight that Raph usually only heard when the pizza guy rang their "doorbell" - an alarm Donnie had set up so that they would know when to head for the surface for deliveries. Pressing one hand flat against Raph's plastron, at the hip, and flaring his three fingers wide, Mikey drew his tongue in a long line along the almost-imperceptible slit near the base. Raph's breathing quickened, but stayed steady. Raph did another rep. Mikey licked him again.

Mikey shifted his weight, leaning back slightly and cocking his head far to the right, so that he could use the tip of his tongue to open Raph's slit. It wasn't difficult for Mikey to get Raph's plastron to open for him, Raph was already starting to get hard. As Mikey focused on getting Raph's cock out in the open and interested, Raph stole a look down. Mike was pink across the cheeks, and all enthusiasm. Raph nearly bobbled the weights when Mikey nipped at him. "Woah," Raph said, his voice dropping to a low growl that made his whole shell rumble, "I got somethin' heavy here."

"Huh," Mikey said, making a big show of admiring Raph's cock and measuring its thickness with his eyes. "Me too," he said. 

"Damn it, Mikey," Raph tried to laugh, but it came out as a single rush of breath that trailed into a groan. Then Mikey's tongue was on him again, flicking the wide head of Raph's dick before Mike took it into his mouth. He sucked just the tip, pushing his tongue against the underside of the head, and felt Raph move. Raph did another rep. 

Mike took his time, surprisingly focused for a guy with serious attention-span issues, teasing his way up and down and around Raph's cock. He touched, and stroked, and gently tugged on Raph's tail as he found his rhythm. Sure enough, by the time he was tugging, the weight bar was resting in its cradle, though Raph hadn't let it go or released the tension from his shoulders. Raph was breathing heavily, which Mike always enjoyed, shifting his hips to push his dick just a little further into Mikey's mouth with each stroke. Mike sucked like a champ, like Raph was his favorite treat and he was going to get every last ounce of him. Raph kept one hand gripped tight to the weight bar, knuckles going pale, while Mikey pulled almost completely back off of him and then sank back down. Raph reached down, tangled his fingers in Mikey's mask for leverage, and pushed him down. A little further, a little more, a little faster, a little rougher, as Raph ground up against Mike's lips and Mike's tongue and the back of Mike's throat.

With Raph's hand around the knot at the back of Mike's head, their rhythm sped up. Mikey relaxed into it, and gave up control of the pace to Raph. He curled his tongue slightly in at the edges, practically cradling Raph's dick with it, and started sucking more intensely. Raph was grunting, using his grip on the weights to give him leverage to fuck Mike's mouth. If Leo came into the weight room for a work-out, they'd both be done-for. _Training space is sacred space_ , Leo would say. Raph smirked, looking down just as Mikey looked up at him with Raph's cock buried to the hilt in his throat. Defiling the space was hot. Shit, defiling Mikey was hot enough on its own, but thinking about the possibility of getting caught had every little creak sounding like Leo's footsteps outside.

Mikey pressed his thumb firmly against the base of Raph's tail, on the underside, and began swallowing hard around Raph's cock. Raph thrust and then froze, as far inside of Mikey as he could get. His cock twitched against Mike's tongue, stilled, and then pulsed a hot jet of salty cum down Mike's throat. Mikey sucked it down - all of it - before he pulled back off of Raph's dick. With a satisfied smile, Mikey sighed and rested his cheek right back where it had been to begin with, on Raph's plastron.


End file.
